Flamery: habra alguien que me acepte como soy?
by Galaxy the Hedgehog
Summary: secuela de "3 galanes y 1 humana" que le paso a FP luego de pelear contra Fionna y Marshall Lee? conocera a alguien que él no puede herir con su fuego. esta también la letra de una canción en la que trabajo últimamente (hecha por mi y luego le pedire ayuda Marly)


_La soledad me abruma y no me deja ni pensar_

_Me pregunto si en este mundo habrá alguien que me pueda aceptar_

_Ie ie ie… eso es imposible, tan solo con mi forma mirar_

Los oídos del Príncipe flama escucharon una canción que lo hizo tener curiosidad, camino alrededor de los arbustos en medio del bosque alumbrado por la luna y las estrellas. Siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con un claro sin ningún árbol, solo arbustos con unas cerezas de un color rojo carmesí, éstas tenían un extraño gran tamaño, pero le restó importancia y volvió a seguir avanzando y siguiendo aquella dulce voz.

_Si a alguien quiero, tan solo lo lastimo_

_No importan mis intenciones_

_Creo que ya me he rendido_

_Ie ie ie… donde habrá alguien que me pueda entender?_

Cuando ya sentía que estaba cerca, se agacho entre los arbustos y camino lentamente hasta donde se escuchaba cada vez más cerca la melodía. Para su mala suerte, al estar hecho de fuego él era lo que más resaltaba entre la oscuridad.

Una sombra posada sobre una roca se distinguía cada vez más cerca. El príncipe paso muy cerca de un arbusto y este comenzó a quemarse. La sombra volteo al oír un ruido, entonces dejo de cantar y se acercó al arbusto para apagar el fuego. Lo único que se distinguía en su rostro era una expresión de preocupación. FP, un poco más confiado salió de su escondite, pero esto asusto a la criatura y de repente floto a la copa de un árbol cercano al claro de arbustos

_Yo no los culpo, quien no se asustaría al verme_

_Siento que esto se repetirá así siempre_

_Ie ie ie… _

Con una pequeña gota de esperanza, flama se acero de nuevo a la criatura que acababa de ver huir, solo quería disculparse por el susto. Cuando estaba frente al árbol alzo la vista, una risita dulce se escuchó y de entre las ramas cayo una cereza de tamaño normal. Luego las hojas se sacudieron y la criatura pasó a esconderse a la copa de otro árbol. El príncipe creía que era una especie de broma así que siguió el juego.

_Ie ie ie. Yo lo se_

_Ahí afuera hay alguien para mí_

_En esa idea tengo fe_

Así siguió hasta que el príncipe llego a la entrada de una cueva que tenía a un lado un gran árbol con una casa arriba. FP lo contemplo hasta que cuando se quiso acercar apareció frente a él una chica que colgaba de una rama de un árbol. Estaba boca abajo y mirándolo directamente a la cara. Su piel era pálida y de aspecto azulado, su cabello era de color magenta oscuro y de él solo se podía distinguir un flequillo. Su ropa era negra y gris y una capucha tapaba lo que resta de su cabeza. FP dio un pequeño salto del susto y ella solo soltó una risita.

- jeje, porque me sigues?- dijo la chica con una voz dulce

- he? Yo no te sigo, tú eres la que me estaba trayendo hasta aquí- respondió él a la defensiva

- me estabas espiando mientras cantaba?

- n-no! – Se sonrojo un poco mientras se rascaba la nuca- pero cantas bien…

- gracias!- dijo alegre mientras se soltaba de la rama y se paraba frente a él. Recién en ese momento el príncipe distinguió que ella llevaba una cola del mismo color que su cabello y con la punta blanca. Parecía ser la cola de un Zorro.

_Yo lo sé, yo lo se…_

- cómo te llamas- pregunto acercándose a él, parecía no extrañarle el hecho de que estuviese hecho de fuego

- e-eh… me llamo Flame Prince. Y tú?

- yo soy Valery, es un gusto conocerte –dicho esto extendió su mano como esperando estrechársela. El príncipe retrocedió extrañado, Valery seguía sonriendo esperando una respuesta- que sucede, me tienes miedo?

- no deberías ser tú la que me tenga miedo?

- he? Y eso por qué?

- como que porque? Acaso te burlas de mí? Estoy hecho de fuego! Si te toco te dolerá y luego te alejaras de mí

- tranquilo no me dolerá, solo el sol puede quemarme…

- no pareces ser vampira- dijo FP mirándola de cerca

- no, lo sé- dijo bajando la tela de su ropa que le cubría el cuello y mostrando una mordida. Luego se quitó la capa que le cubría la cabeza mostrando 2 orejas de zorro del mismo color que su cabello

_Luego de tanto tiempo aprendí a aceptar mi forma_

_Pero porque los demás no?..._

El príncipe se le quedo viendo detenidamente y luego sonrió un poco más confiado, luego estrecho su mano. A pesar de estar hecho de fuego, sintió la frialdad de su palma. Se sintió bien por una vez no herir a alguien al tocarlo. Aunque su mano parecía comenzar a tostarse ella no emitió ninguna queja

- porque cantabas esa cantabas sola a estas horas?- pregunto

- no lo sé, amo estar cerca de mis cerezas y aún más escribir canciones- respondió mirando la luna- jiji- rio dulcemente de la nada- que edad tienes? Pareces joven

- tengo 19, no soy tan pequeño, y tú en cambio pareces una niña

- no lo creo… tengo al menos 10015 años

- entonces tendrías 15 años?

- sip… *tomándole la muñeca* ven te mostrare mis canciones!- dicho esto ella corrió hasta la entrada de la cueva con el príncipe tomado de la muñeca casi arrastrándolo

_Ie ie ie! Lo sé, lo se_

_Ahí afuera hay alguien que me querrá por mí ser_

_Ie ie ie… creo que ya lo encontré_

**Ie: significa "no" en japonés**

**Bueno aquí les dejo otro one-shot. Esta vez explicare que en mi anterior fanfic de hora de aventura no sabía mucho de FP y me deje llevar por la actitud y personalidad que le pusieron unos artistas de comics (no digo que estén mal solo que es otra personalidad). Luego de investigar más y leer el comic de fionna y cake me arrepentí de haberlo puesto a FP como uno de los malos de la historia así que esto pasaría justo después de que desierta luego de que le paso con Fionna y Marshall lee y todo mi anterior one-shot "3 galanes y 1 humana" si no lo han leído, les recomiendo leerlo para que sepan bien cómo es que sigue la historia**


End file.
